<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fine line (and how to cross it) by DieroteRosine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770362">The fine line (and how to cross it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine'>DieroteRosine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Disco, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''They are hot together, am I right?“</p>
<p>Akaashi sounded coarse, out of breath, and Tsukishima didn't need to turn around to know that there was a red shimmer on his cheeks.<br/>It was always like that when they stumbled across Bokuto and Kuroo who pressed each other against the wall, the couch or the bed and kissed like there was no tomorrow.</p>
<p>----<br/>Or the story in which a night out leads to the sudden realization that there are more feelings for their roomates, than Kuroo and Tsukishima thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fine line (and how to cross it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @ my little sister for helping me translating this work - since english is not my first language I hope you'll excuse some minor mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air around them was wavering, the dance floor, filled with dry ice, reflected pulsating to the booming beat of the boxes and Tsukishima felt his heart beating dully to the rhythm of it.<br/>
His arms were halfheartedly wrapped around his dance partner and, with his fingertips, he could feel the heat which his counterpart exuded.<br/>
It was like a high and it didn't matter how often one would gasp for air, the brain fogged itself more from second to second until you would only dance to the strings of the DJ, moving your body to the beat like a puppet. </p>
<p>Tsukishima could see how Bokuto and Akaashi were dancing closely together and how Akaashi pressed his back against Bokuto's crotch, putting his head slightly back and having his eyes half closed while both of them were moving loosely to the beat.<br/>
Bokutos hands had been wandering over Akaashi's chest for minutes and despite the extremely loud music, Tsukishima could guess the quiet sighs from Akaashi. The two could compete with the couples in these stupid Hip Hop videos, as they flirted hardly with each other and did some movements that were making Tsukishima's mouth dry.<br/>
He really couldn't tell why he had said yes to the common dance evening with his roommates because he knew exactly that he was the one who couldn't (and wouldn't, Tsukishima had to add this) dance for his life.<br/>
It was only because of Kuroo's persuasion that he was out after midnight and in one of the most popular nightclubs of Tokyo, where he had to watch his two flatmates shamelessly making out with each other.<br/>
Not that Kuroo hadn't tried something similar with him before but Tsukishima was definitely not as open as the duo from Fukurodani. Kuroo had accepted this fact after his fourth unsuccessful try too and just let his hands stay at Tsukishimas butt, stealing heated kisses from time to time.<br/>
A few more minutes later, in which Tsukishima let himself be distracted from Kuroo's hot hands, the blonde detached from his partner and formed with his mouth that he wanted to get a drink.<br/>
Kuroo nodded and hinted that he would join the other two. After another short kiss, Tsukishima meandered between the wavering masses and gasped for air when he finally had more than a 20 centimeters distance to the people near him. </p>
<p>He let himself fall on a chair at the bar and after a glance at the menu card, he ordered a Whiskey.<br/>
He needed something that would distract him from the sweaty bodies which were pressed against him everywhere on the dancing floor.<br/>
Within one second, the tiredness of the day catched up and he nipped absent on his glass, his eyes were wandering over the dancing masses, looking for Kuroo and the other two.<br/>
He was surprised when he only found the common bed hair of his boyfriend and the fluffy hair of Bokuto, the two boys dancing closely with each other.<br/>
The question after the whereabouts of Akaashi answered itself in this exact moment, when the black-haired sat down next to Tsukishima and looked at him with his enchanting eyes.<br/>
''You here?“, asked Tsukishima and Akaashi smiled.<br/>
''Yes, it was a bit too hot there for me.“, the smaller one purred and Tsukishima gulped because he could imagine how hot it had been between Bokuto and Akaashi. </p>
<p>Akaashi's attentive gaze laid on Tsukishima's face and he caught himself getting hot because of the intensity of Akaashi's eyes and how he looked at him from underneath.<br/>
To distract himself, Tsukishima started searching for his partner again and he took a sharp breath at the view in front of him.<br/>
Bokuto and Kuroo stood even closer than before, hands in the hair of the other one  and it was hard to miss their mouths, which moved against each other.<br/>
Tsukishima got a dull feeling in his stomach, not because it bothered him that Bokuto was all over his boyfriend, hell, these lines were already blurred, but sometimes it was getting on his nerves that Bokuto could give to Kuroo easily what Tsukishima couldn't.<br/>
This arousal, this fire, which dropped permanently out of Bokutos pores, intoxicated the air around him and casted a spell over everybody near - if they wanted or not.<br/>
It was only Akaashi's voice at Tsukishima's ear, what brought him out of the trance in which his friends had sent him.<br/>
''They are hot together, am I right?“<br/>
Akaashi sounded coarse, out of breath, and Tsukishima didn't need to turn around to know that there was a red shimmer on his cheeks.<br/>
It was always like that when they stumbled across Bokuto and Kuroo who pressed each other against the wall, the couch or the bed and kissed like there was no tomorrow. </p>
<p>At some time it just had happened and nobody really cared. Even if, at first, Tsukishima has had the fear of not being enough to Kuroo, he quickly  learned that it had nothing to do with that. Sometimes the both former team captains just needed the rough energy of each other, which neither Akaashi nor Tsukishima could give them. </p>
<p>In contrast to this, Tsukishima loved cuddling with Akaashi and not saying anything- that long lasting silence, which was hard to get since they moved in together, could only be offered by Akaashi. </p>
<p>And when everything was too much for one, Bokuto's hugs could change the world. Nobody could ever say so much by just holding one and squeezing the last bit of sadness out of the other's body. </p>
<p>But Kuroo, Kuroo was the one who understood Tsukishima the most. It started back then in the trainingscamp, went through embarrassing, overwhelming phone calls to their first apartment. Kuroo's intuition for Tsukishima was incredible and sometimes he just needed a small glance of the blonde and knew exactly what was going on.<br/>
And when he kissed Tsukishima, sluggish, with his tongue and so much trust, that were the moments in which Tsukishima forgot that there had been a time where he tried to avoid this guy. </p>
<p>And now, this guy, this man, with the black tousled hair, stood on the dance floor and couldn't keep his hands off Bokuto and Tsukishima asked himself if he could ever be the cause of the sounds Kuroo made with Bokuto. These excited whimpers and the deep growls when one of Bokutos hands slipped under his shirt and left scratches on his skin.<br/>
And suddenly Tsukishima wished for nothing more than to get exactly this gaze from Kuroo when they kissed.<br/>
Grumbling he swallowed the Whiskey, coughed quietly because of the burning feeling in his throat and leaned into the warmth of the alcohol. </p>
<p>The beat of the song came to its climax and Tsukishima saw from the corner of his eyes how Akaashi stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
''Come on, dance with me.“<br/>
Tsukishima's head was heavy from the alcohol and the missing oxygen and without a comment he let himself be dragged away by Akaashi until the masses pressed him against his dancing partner.<br/>
Something flickered in Akaashi's eyes, maybe it was curiosity, maybe desire, because shortly after, a leg from the smaller one slipped between Tsukishima's thighs and let him make a choppy gasp.<br/>
,,Akaas-“<br/>
,,Schhh.“ Akaashi interrupted him and looked at Tsukishima with half closed eyes.<br/>
,,They are watching us. Just let me do this and don't run away.“, the smaller one breathed and started to move pulsating against the overwhelmed Tsukishima. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that Tsukishima could really feel Kuroo's gaze on him, anyway, his eyes flattered shut and he could hear Akaashi's quiet giggle against his ear.<br/>
The hands of the black-haired stroked his back, danced playfully over his butt and left a burning trail behind. As if by itself, Tsukishima's body pressed a bit more against Akaashi, felt how his crotch got hotter because of the friction and gasped as Akaashi leaned forward and began kissing Tsukishima's exposed skin.<br/>
''Look at him.“, mumbled Akaashi and a low whimper escaped from Tsukishima's throat when he opened his eyes and met Kuroo's intense stare. The now black eyes of his partner followed all of his movements and Tsukishima's heartbeat paused for a moment because Kuroo's gaze excited him so much. It felt so excitingly forbidden to make out with their common friend right infront of his boyfriend – even if Kuroo and Bokuto did things like this on a daily basis, Tsukishima had never crossed this certain line with the Fukurodani-Duo before. </p>
<p>Until now. </p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled against his clavicle and continued on his way by planting little kisses on Tsukishima's throat. The tension between Kuroo and Tsukishima tore when Akaashi made his final move and bit Tsukishima's neck, so that Tsukishima's eyes went shut again and he moaned surprised. </p>
<p>As fast as Kuroo was with them, Tsukishima couldn't react and he realized only what just happened when two strong arms tugged him through the masses and shortly after, they both stumbled into the hot summer night. Kuroo seemed surprisingly upset because he neither threw a look at Bokuto nor Akaashi, who followed a few steps behind, when he pushed Tsukishima to their car. </p>
<p>''Kur-“, Tsukishima tried to get a grasp on the situation, but a loud growl from the throat of his boyfriend shut him down.<br/>
Tsukishima gasped when his back collided roughly with their car and Kuroo stood in front of him, his eyes flickering in a dangerous way.<br/>
''What the hell was that?“, he growled and Tsukishima's heartbeat paused. Kuroo bit his lip and for one second, he looked very upset, but then it turned into an angry grimace. </p>
<p>Akaashi and Bokuto had stopped at a distance but nevertheless, Akaashi's voice sounded loud enough into their ears:<br/>
''An eye for an eye, Kuroo.“<br/>
Kuroo's head jerked back and he stared at Akaashi with squeezed eyes.<br/>
''And what the hell do you mean with that?“, he hissed, visibly upset.<br/>
Tsukishima gulped- they seemed to have exaggerated it and he reached out for Kuroo but wasn't sure if the other one wanted to be touched by him, so he just let his arm stay in front of Kuroo's chest.<br/>
Akaashi came a little closer and crossed his arms.<br/>
''You don't get anything, huh? Did you spent a single thought during your snogging with my boyfriend about how your boyfriend doesn't want to watch you making out with another man the whole fucking evening?“<br/>
''So what gives you the right to touch Kei like that?“, Kuroo's voice sounded way more aggressive than Tsukishima had assumed and he winced by the sound of it.<br/>
A smile played on Akaashi's lips.<br/>
,,I touched him because, unlike you, I know how to make him let go and relax.“ </p>
<p>That was enough. </p>
<p>Tsukishima couldn't really do anything, as fast as he was pushed into the open car, landing on the backseat. Kuroo sat down too and started the car hastily.<br/>
''Hold on tight.“, he growled and before either Bokuto or Akaashi had even the chance to get in, he drove the car away from the abandoned parking lot.<br/>
''But Bo and 'Kaashi-“ started Tsukishima but he was cut off harshly by Kuroo.<br/>
''The subways are still driving. They can take them.“ </p>
<p>After that, Tsukishima didn't say anything more. </p>
<p>He had this thought in the back of his mind, that he messed it all up – even though Kuroo had no right to be jealous, if Tsukishima remembered how often his tongue was in Bokuto's mouth just this evening. But nevertheless.<br/>
All the time they had spent together until now had showed Tsukishima a few of Kuroo's quirks and one of them was the fear of losing Tsukishima to some other man.<br/>
In theory that wasn't quite a bad thing but it lead to situations in which Kuroo was like an angry guarding dog and even had removed some guys out of their vicinity which ''were looking at Tsukki wayyy to long.“.<br/>
All the funnier that he himself seemed to have no problem with snogging the life out of Bokuto when Tsukishima was standing next to them.<br/>
But that was something he would talk about later with Kuroo- now he had to calm him down first and persuade him to save their friends from the parking lot. </p>
<p>''Tetsu-“, he tried again and bent forward in his seat until his hands reached Kuroo's neck and he could feel his goose bumps.<br/>
''Tetsu, don't be mad at me.“<br/>
Tsukishima put all attachable regret he could find in it and could see how Kuroo's lips slightly twitched. Suddenly the black haired pulled the steering wheel to the left and turned into a small side street, way too far from home to be the right way.<br/>
The motor of the car went quiet only 50 meters later, when they were standing under a big tree, and Tsukishima could feel his heartbeat in his throat when Kuroo turned around and looked at him with his way too dark eyes. </p>
<p>He knew this glance. </p>
<p>''Strip.“<br/>

Not more than a growl and Tsukishima could feel how his body turned right into escape-mode but his heart started beating faster. Fucking traitor.<br/>
''Didn't you hear me?“<br/>
Kuroo's voice was even lower now, more dangerous, and was the cause of Tsukishima's goose bumps.<br/>
Unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend, Tsukishima started to pull his shirt above his head and it didn't seem fast enough to Kuroo, so he suddenly was next to Tsukishima, tearing at his trousers.<br/>
A surprised moan escaped Tsukishima because the trousers rubbed against his crotch while Kuroo yanked them down.<br/>
Kuroo raised an eyebrow and stared almost hungry at Tsukishima's erection which stood out clearly through his red underpants.<br/>
''Be quiet.“, growled Kuroo again and sunk a hand into Tsukishima's blond hair, just to push it down and make Tsukishima whine. </p>
<p>''Turn around.“<br/>
The instruction sounded cold and Tsukishima's heart beat even faster because Kuroo knew that his voice could decide everything for Tsukishima.<br/>
Sometimes a soft whisper from Kuroo was enough to bring Tsukishima to the edge and now it was the same.<br/>
As fast as he could, he turned around, so that he knelt on all fours in front of Kuroo and buried his head between his arms.<br/>
The cold air which he could suddenly feel around his middle surprised him and he realized too late that Kuroo yanked down his pants too. </p>
<p>When Kuroo's hand hit his skin with the practiced move of a spiker, Tsukishima whimpered loudly. It didn't matter that Kuroo hadn't played volleyball for three years, the strength and precision never left him and a quiet scream escaped Tsukishima when Kuroo's hand hit his ass again.<br/>
His head jerked up and Kuroo took this chance to bury his hand again in Tsukishima's hair, pull him back and sink his teeth into Tsukishima's neck. The air was filled by Tsukishima's scream when hand and teeth were maltreating him the same time and made his head empty until Kuroo's low gasps were the only thing he could hear. </p>
<p>''Kur-“, the blonde groaned and whimpered, trembled, thirsted under the tongue of his boyfriend, which meandered apologizing along his sour flesh.<br/>
''Mhm Kei-“, Kuroo purred quietly. ''You sound so good.“<br/>
Tsukishima shivered under Kuroo's words and gasped again.<br/>
''Moan again for me.“, Kuroo whispered and hit Tsukishima another time.<br/>
Tsukishima's thoughts went blurry under the sweet pain and he did exactly which Kuroo demanded from him and moaned. His partner acknowledged this with a proud noise and stroked slowly over the now red skin.<br/>
''Nice, Kei. You are such a good boy for me. I'm proud of you.“ </p>
<p>There was it again- Tsukishima's erection jumped when Kuroo spoke and Tsukishima inhaled sharply. The grip in his hair softened a bit when Kuroo bent forward and growled into his ear:<br/>
''And I don't want to hear again how someone else makes you moan like that, okay?“ </p>
<p>When Tsukishima didn't answer right away, another hit followed, this time significantly less powerful, and Tsukishima sighed.<br/>
''S-sure.“<br/>
His own demand, that he didn't want to see Kuroo with Bokuto like that again too, was something that he swallowed down when Kuroo began to plant small kisses on his shoulder and Tsukishima had to resist the urge to purr. </p>
<p>His body moved at its own against Kuroo's lips and his hand, so that the black haired grinned against his skin and clicked his tongue.<br/>
''Should I touch you more, Kei? Should I make you feel good?“<br/>
Tsukishima wanted to laugh, he knew that Kuroo wouldn't stop, even if he said no. They knew each other too long for that. And they had their safe words. </p>
<p>So he just nodded and the next thing he felt were Kuroo's long fingers at his ass, how they stroked carefully and teasing over his entrance, ready to let Tsukishima lose his mind.<br/>
For a second, Tsukishima had the fear that Kuroo would take him unprepared, until the fingers disappeared and appeared again in front of his face.<br/>
Kuroo didn't have to say anything, a glance above his shoulder and into these black eyes was enough for Tsukishima to open his mouth.<br/>
His chest swelled with pride when he realized how distracted Kuroo became in the second his fingers were licked by Tsukishima.<br/>
Kuroo's breath became visibly lower and he bit his lip by the view of Tsukishima taking his fingers in his mouth.<br/>
''Fuck, Kei-“, Kuroo squeezed out between his teeth and for the first time at this evening Tsukishima had the feeling of superiority to Kuroo. And he had to take advantage of that. </p>
<p>So he moaned with each millimeter Kuroo's finger sank more and more in his mouth, he shut his eyes fluttering and sucked until Kuroo's fingers oozed with his saliva.<br/>
The black haired watched him with foggy eyes and gasped before he took his fingers out of Tsukishima's mouth with a satisfying ''plopp“-sound.<br/>
''You little devil.“<br/>
Kuroo gave Tsukishima a seductive grin as he brought his wet fingers to Tsukishima's entrance and Tsukishima's whole body collapsed because the feeling of Kuroo's fingers, which pushed slowly in, was overwhelming.<br/>
''Ku-“, he began and was heard when Kuroo pulled him up, in a long and hasty kiss. Tsukishima made noises that he would definitely deny later, Kuroo's tongue pushed inside him, made him crazy and let him beg and cry and whimper altogether. </p>
<p>''Kuroo, ah, please-“<br/>
The feelings were just too much, the car was too small, the leather of the seats too hot, the air too stuffy and Kuroo- Kuroo was always too much. Too much, too big, too hot, too crazy, too strong. And Tsukishima couldn't get enough of it. He nearly drowned in his emotions while Kuroo's fingers set him on fire, stroked again and again over this special spot inside him, who let him see stars and Tsukishima cried out as Kuroo suddenly pulled back from him and ended the kiss. </p>
<p>''Kei, I want to hear you.“ </p>
<p>Tsukishima's head fell backwards when his body reared up as soon as Kuroo pushed into him.<br/>
The friction was nearly unbearable and Tsukishima gasped and tried to relax, whimpered loudly and then he felt a warm hand on his cheek.<br/>
''Kei“, Kuroo held himself back, he could feel it.<br/>
''I love you so much. Please...“, he panted quietly. ''Let me be the only one who hears you like this.“ </p>
<p>Tsukishima couldn't really breath and the only thing he could release was a croak and a nod. Then he took all his confidence and pulled Kuroo further inside, until the black haired one was buried deep into Tsukishima, and looked at him.<br/>
''But then I don't want to hear Bokuto moaning your name ever again.“ </p>
<p>Kuroo seemed surprised, carefully said. His eyebrows jumped up and he had to grab Tsukkishima's waist to not lose his hold.<br/>
''Bokuto?“, he asked with a hoarse voice.<br/>
''So it did bother you.“<br/>
Tsukishima shook his head because that wasn't true.<br/>
''No, it doesn't bother me.“, he bit his lip, knowing very well how stupid that must have sound.<br/>
''But sometimes I have the feeling of not being able to give you everything you need.“</p>
<p>For a moment it was damn quiet in the car and Tsukishima was afraid of looking up. Until Kuroo suddenly pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Tsukishima's. This kiss was so different from any other kiss this evening. It was breathless, full of emotions and Tsukishima felt that he had been so wrong. Kuroo's feelings overrun him like a big wave and he needed air because he wasn't able to feel this pure, deep love any longer. </p>
<p>''Do you see what I mean?“, mumbled Kuroo and pressed another kiss on Tsukishima's head.<br/>
''But Bokuto and you-?“, Tsukishima didn't understand anything anymore. When it wasn't about Bokuto's energy, why then?<br/>
Kuroo cocked his head and stayed like this for a while.<br/>
''I like him too, Kei. Maybe it's because of that...“ </p>
<p>It was a weird situation- they were in a car, Kuroo still in Tsukishima, and  he decided to tell Tsukishima now that he also had feelings for Bokuto.<br/>
If someone had told Tsukishima that this moment would be one of the most important for his future life, he would have laughed about him.<br/>
''You...like him?“<br/>
Tsukishima felt the urge to turn around fully to see Kuroo's face, but Kuroo's length inside him didn't allow that, so he gasped quietly when he tried to change his position. </p>
<p>Kuroo, seemingly overwhelmed with his own statement, sat still and only sighed when Tsukishima moved around him.<br/>
''Ku-“, Tsukishima sat half up and smiled at him.<br/>
''It's totally fine if you like Bokuto.“<br/>
That seemed to free something inside of Kuroo because he let out a long breath, pulled himself closer to Tsukishima and grabbed his face.<br/>
With a surprisingly shaky voice, he asked: ''Really? I mean, I love you, but...“<br/>
''I understand that.“<br/>
Tsukishima caressed Kuroo's hands and tried to show a honest smile, as far as his physical situation allowed.<br/>
''Bo is an amazing person.“<br/>
And before he could think any longer about it, he added: ''And Keiji too.“<br/>
Kuroo's gaze went up and met Tsukishima's, who gulped as soon as he saw the glowing eyes in front of him, filled with love and the silent understanding that both of them had to speak with someone when they were home. </p>
<p>But not now, now Tsukishima needed something totally different.<br/>
''Ku-“, Tsukishima only said his name, it was enough.<br/>
Kuroo growled and began to thrust into him, so deep, so full of excitement, curiosity, arousal and Tsukishima could hear his heart beating faster and faster. It was an ecstasy, they moved restlessly against each other, their thoughts full of new ideas and possibilities and Tsukishima had never loved Kuroo as much as in this moment.<br/>
''Ku, fuck, Kurooooo.“, he whimpered as he came after a few more moments all over the backseats and felt shortly after how Kuroo trembled inside him and got groaning and with long thrusts through his orgasm - until he fell exhausted on Tsukishima's back and buried the blonde under him. </p>
<p>It was a strange moment.<br/>
Wet and hot but somehow, and that was particularly beautiful, filled with hope.<br/>
The kisses, which they shared after, spoke about theit future and they tasted sweet on Tsukishima's tongue, like sun and strawberry shortcake and his heart beat a little bit faster at this thought. </p>
<p>They had actually picked Bokuto and Akaashi up afterwards- both of them had waited well-behaved on a park bench until the black Golf had stopped in front of them and picked them up.<br/>
Bokuto's question, why exactly the backseats were this wet, was ignored by all of them.<br/>
Tsukishima's gaze wandered out of the window and he allowed himself to grin widely- because, damn it all, he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>